Fight Night: Shrek vs Wreck-it Ralph
by Sea Eagle
Summary: The two heavyweights of Disney and Dreamworks face-off to finally end their rivalry. Who will win this bout of heavyweights? Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night! Parody of Death Battle.


**Heyo! Sea Eagle here. Back with more fanfics. I really don't have much to say, other than the fact that i don't update frequently now because 10th grade. I'll leave it at that. But enough of that, enjoy this Fight Night! WHOO!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shrek nor Wreck-it Ralph.**

* * *

><p>They are they heavyweights of Disney and Dreamworks. Well known for their superhuman strength and rage.<p>

Wreck-it Ralph, victorious from his previous Fight Night, now returns to the ring to face his TRUE biggest rival...literally.

Shrek, the swamp-loving Ogre of Far Far Away.

My name is Sea Eagle. Place your bets and get ready to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

_Sea Eagle presents..._

_A Sea Eagle Studios production_

_Based on characters by Walt Disney Animation and Dreamworks Animation SKG_

_Staring:_

_Mike Myers_

_John C. Reily_

_Shrek vs Wreck-it Ralph_

* * *

><p>In the kingdom of Far Far Away, a decree was made by Lord Farquaad to exile all magical creatures from his Kingdom, to the deep reaches of the swamp. Little did they knew that by doing so, they'd anger their biggest threat yet.<p>

Enter Shrek, the solitude-loving Ogre. Standing at 7 feet tall, and weighing at nearly 400 pounds, Shrek scares away all those who wander into his swamp. Seriously, it doesn't matter who the hell you are, he'll scare the shit out of ya if you don't leave him alone! I mean, just listen to that roar. He really loves his swamp, man. Don't take it away from him.

Being an Ogre, Shrek possesses superhuman strength. He is able to lift heavy trees and metal with no effort. In fact, he once lifted and threw a giant barrel of magic potion. He channels all this power through the one and only martial art he knows: wrestling. He is shown to possess wrestling skills during his battle with the random knights in Lord Farquaad's arena, which gained him the authority to go on this quest.

Since Shrek is shown to use moves as seen in many professional wrestling matches, this means that he uses the Anglo-American wrestling style, which is used in the WWE. However, he may also have gained some knowledge of the Scottish Backhold style, due to his Scottish-like ancestry.

What? You don't think he's Scottish? Just listen to how he talks. He's got the accent, alright?

He can also enlarge one of his fists for a spiral attack, though this was only shown in Shrek SuperSlam.

However, his most powerful attack isn't a punch or a kick at all. He has TWO powerful "attacks". The first being his mighty roar. It can cause the surroundings to rumble and anyone who hears to flinch. The second is...you ready for this? ...A fart explosion.

Yes, a fart explosion. He can literally make farts explode. Moving on.

Shrek is a rather benevolent Ogre, though he does not mind fighting. In fact, anyone who cross his line will be punished with a good enough scare, or a punch in the fact. He also likes messing around with people for fun during his "Wanted" times.

However, while he has no exploitable weaknesses, he is not invincible. His durability does have limits, and his strength is inconsistent throughout his movies.

But that doesn't mean he wouldn't kick your ass the first chance he gets. He definitely will. He's bested a dragon, foiled the plans of Lord Farquaad and Prince Charming, and saved Far Far Away multiple times, even on the verge of disappearing from existence after a deal with Rumplestiltskin. Just don't cross into his swamp. 'Cause if you do, he'll make sure you'll never come back there, ever again.

Prince Charming: This was supposed to by MY happily ever after!

Shrek: Well then, i guess you better keep looking. 'Cause i'm not givin' up mine!

* * *

><p>Now we had already covered up Ralph's skills and abilities in his Fight Night with Donkey Kong, but we might as well tell you again.<p>

Wreck-it Ralph is the bad guy of Fix-it Felix Jr. He is well known for destroying things with his superhuman strength and size. At first glance, he might seem like a goofy fat guy with an Oxford Dictionary's worth of anger issues...that's because he is.

Ralph's main weapon is his strength, capable of destroying anything with just a few hits. Seriously, steel doors, karts, bricks, jawbreakers, he can even tear through a FUCKING BUILDING with his BARE HANDS! You can't compete with that. Ralph also possesses superhuman speed, which he channels through his fists with a multi-punch attack. He can use this attack to make random debris of whatever he's standing on fall down to the sky from mid-air, or use this technique as a dash attack.

But he's not just an offensive beast. He's also a defensive one as well. His durability is insane! He survived falling down from atop the Niceland Apartment, and he didn't even break a single bone!

Since the Niceland Apartment is has 12 storeys, this means that the fall was over 120 feet or over 36 meters tall. Any fall from over 100 feet or 30 meters is INSURVIVABLE for any living being.

Seriously, that is one hell of a fall.

Ralph can keep a cool head in combat, and is shown to have some intelligence throughout the movies. In fights, he'd rely on a tactical fighting style that focuses on overpowering his foes with precision. He's shown exceptional skills in combat, being able to take down Cybugs with his nothing but his fists.

However, despite all this, he still has some limitations. His speed couldn't be channeled through his feet, meaning that his walking speed is similar to a person of his weight walking. Not to mention, despite his intelligence, he's actually quite clumsy and goofy. Not to mention if he dies outside of Fix-it Felix Jr., he dies...permanently.

But still, though. Anyone who can beat a giant metallic bug monster that's three times his size is a badass in my book. Heck, he even stopped mass destruction with his BARE HANDS and a volcano! How do you even do that!?

I'm pretty sure there's no denying that Ralph is one of Disney's most powerful characters of all. Whatever you do, don't piss him off, 'cause you're gonna get Wrecked!

Ralph: I'm bad...and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There's no one i'd rather be...than me.

* * *

><p>Fighters, to your marks! It is time to end this once and for all!<p>

But first, i'd like to make a quick announcement.

In order to prevent some dumbass raging fan to flame about how i combined PHYSICS with the fictional universe to calculate the result of these fights, from now on, all fights will take place in a newly created space i call the Void Zone.

Whenever the Void Zone is activated, the fighter's arena combines the physics of both worlds and our own, thus creating a fair assessment for both combatants whenever a scientific formula is required to calculate the outcome.

But enough of that, it is time! Who will win this bout of heavyweights!?

Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

><p>It was a huge boxing ring. Characters from Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks, gathered round for the ultimate matchup to end this epic rivalry once and for all. A match between the two most powerful characters of Disney and Dreamwo-<p>

Hercules: HEY! I'm the most powerful Disney character of all! Shouldn't I be the one fighti-

Shut up! This is my story, okay!?

Now...as i was saying...a match between the two most powerful Disney and Dreamworks characters of all. Their true heavyweights. The referee walked into the ring to introduce the two fighters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Fight Night!"

The crowd cheered as the referee announced those words. Like...really, really loudly. It was an entire stadium's worth of characters, actually.

"Tonight's challenger, weighing in at 385 pounds, hailing from Dreamworks Animation. Slayer of the dragon, savior of Far Far Away, and he's ready to kick some ass! I present, the mighty Ogre, SHREK!"

As the tune of Highway to Hell plays on the background, the mighty green Ogre walks down the aisle to the ring. Every Dreamworks character within the arena cheered as he makes his way down, replying their cheers with a little bit of showboating along the way. He climbed onto the ring, over the ropes, and pumped his fist in the air to pump up the cheering crowd.

And then...the music stopped. And it changed to Thunderstruck...also by AC/DC.

"And the champion, weighing in at 643 pounds, hailing from Walt Disney Animation. He's wrecked through buildings, he's defeated Cy-bugs, he is the champion of Litwak's Arcade! Beware this mighty Wrecker's fists! Introducing, WRECK-IT RALPH!"

And now, it was Ralph's turn to make an entrance. He was also showboating, and the Disney characters went wild with cheering! He even got them to chant out his name. It could be heard throughout the stadium from all the Disney characters and fans. (Yes, actual Disney and Dreamworks fans were attending the fight.)

He climbed up the ropes, and stepped into the ring, looking quite cocky.

"Whaddya know. A green baby elephant." he said.

"Whaddya know. An oversized hairless ape." replied Shrek.

And so, the referee stepped in to begin the fight.

"Alright, i want a good clean fight. No weapons, or power-ups. Stepping out of the ring on purpose is a penalty. Any use of any objects outside of the ring is a penalty. Get knocked out three times, and your out for good. Got it?"

"Got it." replied the two fighters.

"Good. Get ready, gentlemen."

And with that, the referee stepped back as the two fighters got to their stances, with their eyes focused on each other, awaiting for that bell to sound off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's get ready to RUMBLE!"

The crowd cheered wildly, chanting the name of the fighter they were in favor for. The two heavyweights were focused on each other, looking for any sign of breaking and then...

(Battle BGM: Super Smash Bros Brawl – Final Destination)

...the bell rang.

FIGHT!

The battle began. Shrek immediatedly started the fight with an attempt to grapple Ralph, but he quickly pushed his hands away and threw a punch straight at Shrek's jaw. He quicky followed it with a one-two to his stomach, and uppercutted him away. However, as Shrek was knocked backwards, he went with the momentum, and headed straight for the ropes. He quickly bounced himself back, allowing him to counter with a punch to Ralph's jaw that quickly knocked him down.

Shrek tried to follow with an elbow dive, but Ralph pushed him away, just in time so he could roll away and get up. He quickly charged at Shrek with his trademark downwards punch combo, plowing through the ring like a jackhammer. Shrek was caught in the fury of punches, and was exposed to quite a beating. However, Shrek quickly got up. Just as Ralph was about to try his jackhammer attack once more, he quickly uppercutted the wrecker, followed by a grab on his hips, and a slammed him down with a suplex.

The crowd let out a small "ooooooh" as Ralph's head slammed the ring. Luckily, however, he was still able to get up. Unfortunately, Shrek immediatedly struck him with that giant fist attack from Shrek SuperSlam. Ralph was knocked down once more, allowing for Shrek to follow up with an elbow drop straight onto Ralph's poor body. This time, the hit connected, causing Ralph some serious pain on his gut.

With that, he became quite pissed off.

As soon as Shrek got back on his feet, Ralph grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him down with a mighty throw. When the ogre was lying on his back, Ralph quickly unleashed a fury of punches straight for the him. They were quick like machine guns, but powerful like a locomotive. He was so angry, you can practically see his face turning red when he let those punches loose.

Shrek however, still managed to get back up. And when Ralph was charging at him again, he immediatedly covered his face with his arms. He was barraged with punches coming from left and right, taking one hell of a pummeling. He then immediatedly swapped from defense to offense, and released an uppercut to Ralph's jaw, causing him to step back and stop the barrage.

Shrek then pulled one of his legs back, putting it behind the other. He was charging up a powerful attack, quite possibly enough to bring Ralph down. The wrecker quickly ran up to him at full speed, with a fist ready to strike. However, Shrek unleashed his attack, and Ralph was stopped in his steps.

Shrek roared.

Ralph covered his ears, and closed his eyes at the loudness of the roar. And, well, pretty much the entire stadium as well. That roar was so intense, the lights broke, every single one of them in the arena. Luckily, there could repair the lights. But back to the fight, Shrek finally stopped roaring, and charged up at Ralph. He struck him down with his mighty, expanding, fist.

Ralph was starting to feel a bit weary. But he still tried attacking Shrek. Little did he knew that Shrek had a secret weapon. One last trick up his sleeve...or rather...his ass.

He released a giant burst of green gas straight from his behind, and it was horrendous. It created a green gas mushroom. Ralph was immediatedly knocked back to the ropes, not bouncing back, and fell down out of unconsciousness.

"DOWN!" announced the referee. The crowd both cheered and sound shocked as Ralph laid on the floor, with his eyes shut tight. The refeeree began counting down.

"1...2...3..."

And yet, Ralph was still down.

"4...5...6..."

It didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon.

"7...8...9..."

The crowd were at the edge of their seats. This was the deciding moment. Was Ralph finally taken down? Do we have a new Fight Night champion!?

"TE-"

Nope.

Ralph immediatedly opened his eyes, and supported himself back up. The Disney fans cheered wildly as their champion practically resurrected.

"This ain't over yet, Shrek." he said.

"I was hoping it wasn't, lad!" replied Shrek. "Come at me, then!"

And with that, the two charged at each other. Their fists collided as they struck each other with a hard blow. And then, punches flew, and guards went up as they took turns shielding themselves from enemy blows, and countering as hard as they could. Neither of them were giving up. This is a battle to bring up the good name of their respective companies.

Well...one of them's gonna have to fall eventually, right? You thought right.

Ralph managed to get one uppercut to Shrek's jaw, and caught him off-guard. With no arms in front of his body to defend him, he was left wide open. Ralph went full on berserk, releasing punches at supersonic speeds to every part of Shrek's face and upper body. The poor Ogre was ravaged by a relentless combo of powerful punches, and the Wrecker was steaming once more.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" yelled Ralph as he unleashed one final punch to Shrek's poor face.

It was so powerful, it created a small shockwave upon contact, breaking the sound barrier, and sending Shrek back to the ropes, even to the point of slightly pulling the ropes back like a slingshot.

"DOWN!" yelled the referee as Shrek fell to the floor.

Once again, the crowd went wild.

"1...2...3..."

Shrek looked quite weak from that combo finisher, it doesn't look like he's gonna be able to continue.

"4...5...6..."

Ralph looked at him with sharp eyes. He was hoping that his consciousness wouldn't regain.

"7...8...9..."

The crowd's cheer became louder as the referee progresses through the numbers. Just one more...

"TEN!"

...and then the bell rang.

The Disney fans cheered loudly as their champion became victorious. The referee lifted one of Ralph's arms up, as a symbol of his victory. Ralph let out a loud "YEAH!" as the celebration continues. He had proven once more that he would win in the Fight Night ring, and he did it with style, and epicness. He never felt more proud than this moment, ever.

* * *

><p>KO!<p>

WHOO! Another victory for the Mighty Wrecker!

This fight was clearly obvious. Shrek's wrestling skills, weird abilities, combat experience might've been able to take Ralph down, but on everything else, Ralph takes the cheesecake. He's not only bigger than him, but he's also slightly more intellegent. Who would've thunk it?

Even when comparing Shrek's strength to Ralph's, you can clearly see that there's no difference here. Add in Ralph's jackhammer-like speed, and Shrek's doomed. But even without his speed, it would still be difficult to take Ralph down with ALL THAT BULK! He survived an UNSURVIVABLE 120 feet drop, without even breaking a single bone on his body!

Since Ralph's weighs 643 pounds, this means that the fall had an impact force of over 1000 tons! Which is an equivalent to getting hit by 500 cars! Seriously that shit hurt. And we're not considering the fact that Ralph DIDN'T take any damage from the fall! In fact, he was dropped at an altitude EVEN HIGHER during his battle against Turbo!

In the end, Ralph's sheer size, speed, intellengence, and durability gave him the win.

Looks like Shrek just got Wrecked.

The winner is Wreck-it Ralph...again.

Next time, on Fight Night...

.

.

.

.

It was a futuristic city, with people all around. Well, not actually people, really, they were aliens. Suddenly, 4 Arwings flew past by the clouds at high speed.

"All aircraft report." said their leader, on the frontmost ship.

"Falco here. I'm fine."

"This is Krystal. All systems go."

"Slippy here. I'm OK."

Suddenly, a ship of orange and blue showed up behind them.

"Attention Cornerian aircrafts!" said its captain from the speaker. "You have entered Xandarian atmosphere without permission! You must land, now!"

"Huh?" said the 4 ships's leader.

_Fight Night no.7_

_?_

_Xandar_

_Fox McCloud vs Star-Lord_

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! Guardians of the Galaxy! Great movie, if you didn't know. So let's honor it, shall we? Also...question of the day:<strong>

**How would you like to see a Superman/Godzilla crossover?**

**PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
